Umbrellas are used as protection from rain and sun. They typically function by having a fabric or other flexible cover which is supported by a plurality of ribs or spines there-in. The ribs are held up, in turn, by other ribs or spines which extend from a central region, such as a hollow circular member which rises and falls on a vertical pole. When one raises the central region, the umbrella expands. When one lowers the central region, the umbrella collapses.